Owl Glossary
This is a list of words and terms of the owl world. Note that all words listed are Hoolian unless otherwise indicated. A Aurora Glaucora n. Northern and Southern Lights B baggywrinkles n. Powerful and unpredictable air currents found in typhoons and storms. battle claws n. sharp, claw-shaped weapons, usually forged by a Rogue smith, that are fastened onto an owl's talons bingle juice Intoxicating drink, similar to beer and wine bisshen v. (Krakish) to speak blairn adj. crazy; loony; out of one's mind; same as Hoolian "yoicks" bonk adj. the strongest and most energetic fires; also refers to coals botkin n. a special bag for carrying ice weapons or books branching v. the first step toward flight, in which owlets in trees hop from branch to branch while flapping their wings breaklight n. the meal owls enjoy at the end of the night, just before the break of dawn brood n. a cluster of eggs that one female owl has laid broody n. a female owl with eggs ''byrrgis'' n. (wolf-speak) ''a formation of wolves, mostly used for hunting and sometimes travelling. C cave of souls ''n. wolf heaven chaw n. a small team of owls with a special set of skills: search-and-rescue, navigation, weather-interpretation, colliering, tracking, Ga'Hoolology, and metals chaw-chop v. to drop an owl from his or her chaw for an indefinite period of time, which is considered extremely humiliating chawlet n''. a mock chaw that helps in tapping owlets for an official chaw chieftain ''n.'(wolf-speak and bat-speak) the ultimate leader of a wolf clan, and is also used to describe the lead bat of a group of bats.'' (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole- The Video Game)'' churr v. to laugh; the sound that owls make when they laugh churrlulu the owl word that means to laugh something off and take it lightly cold coal an odd coal that can disable the magnetic properties of flecks without burning anything collier n. a carrier of coals copper-rose rain n. ''the owls of Ga'Hoole's word for Autumn. crabbing ''v. a flight maneuver that involves flying at an angle, similar to the sideways walk of a crab, in order to push through a strong headwind creelies n. creeps; heebie-jeebies croft n. an infirmary bed in the Great Tree crowl n. the ancestors of both crows and owls, before the two species separated into distinct forms D Danyar n. (Jouzhen) a way of fighting without battle claws, in which the fighter inhales to three times his or her size to be propelled forward to attack at great speed danyk n. (Jouzhen) the five senior teachers of the Danyar dead drops n. trees that have fallen for no apparent reason; thought to be haunted but in fact the result of structural collapse Deep Gray n. just before dawn, when the black has faded but the sun has not yet spilled its first sliver of a ray over the horizon Devil's Triangle n. a triangle of flecks positioned in certain places, which disrupts the navigational abilities of all birds trapped inside it dire wolf n. an unusually large species of wolf, thought to be extinct but actually thriving in the region of Beyond the Beyond dong n. (Jouzhen) knower; sage dragon owl n. one of the blue owls of the Dragon Court, who has been, in a past life, a hagsfiend dwenk v. (of the moon) to wane; to appear to grow smaller in the sky F fire blinking v. when an owl becomes transfixed by the light of a raging fire and goes yeep fire claws n. battle claws with live coals embedded in the tips; rarely made by Rogue smiths due to the damage they inflict on an owl's talons over time firesight n. the ability to see events that take place in faraway places or the future in flames fleckasia n. the collective effect of flecks on the owl brain and gizzard flecks n. the smallest bits of an ironlike metal with magnetic property, considered more precious than gold, prized by the owls of St. Aggie's and the Pure Ones with its ability to disrupt birds' navigational abilities flint v/n. ''1.to have value 2. Highly useful rock of value in the owl world flint mop ''n. the Ga'Hoolian form of punishment; roughly means to do something to pay back for the value that has been taken away. An example of a flint mop could be burying pellets for 3 days. fliv v. to flirt foaming-mouth disease n. (wolf-speak) rabies. frink v. ''a rude remark that means to supremely irritate; considered one of the worst words a owl can say, as in, ''"This really frinks me off!" '' frisen ''n. (Krakish) friend fryke exclamation (Krakish) to freeze G Gall grot n. raw courage Ga' n. a term used by owls that means "Great Spirit," as in Ga'Hoole (Great Spirit of Hoole). The seeds of Ga' are said to be in every owl's gizzard, but rarely grows. Hoole had Ga, and the Great tree was named for the spirit of Ga. Gadderheal n. (wolf-speak) a ceremonial cave gadfeather n. a singing owl that travels from one region to the next with no planned destination and no real home Ga'hoolology n. the study of the great Ga'Hoole tree, and it's history (a chaw) gallgrot n. gall, mettle, nerve gazooling n. the noisy chatter of young owls before their voices are fully formed give it a blow exclamation lighten up gizzard n. an owl's second stomach, which compacts bones, feathers, and fur into a pellet, which is then yarped; an invaluable emotional guide, where an owl's deepest feelings are felt. Owls often swear by this " by my gizzard" gizzlemia n. a blankness of the gizzard which leads to malfunction of the brain gizzution n. A kind of thinking beyond the nomal reasoning processes by which one immediately apprehends the truth, perceives and understands reality. It cannot really be taught, but can be developed by being extremely attentive and sensitive to the natural world. Glaumora n. owl heaven Glaux n. owls' Higher Being, the god of the owls Glaux griven n. ''when an owl presses their wings to their head and bow in midair (i.e. when Gwynneth does a 'glaux griven' to the scroom of king Soren). glauxian brothers ''n. a group of male owls who live at the glauxian brothers retreat and devote they're lives to study and helping other owls glauxian brothers retreat n. a retreat in the northern kingdoms for male owls who devote their lives to study and help other owls glauxian sisters n. similar to glauxian brothers, but they are all female glauxian sisters retreat n. similar to glauxian brothers retreat, but for female owls only gleek v. to goof off; mess around; as in "gleeking about" glowworm n. a particular kind of coal valued for its density of heat gnaw-wolf n. (wolf-speak) a deformed wolf in the pack; is expected to use submissive positions, gnaw bones and train for the Watch of the Sacred Ring. The lowest rank in the pack, similar to omega wolves in reality. golden rain n. ''the owls of Ga'Hoole's word for Summer gollymope ''n. a depressed state or one in such state goodlight exclamation what owls say to one another before going to sleep for the day grackle v. (wolf-speak) similar to "crackle", but refers to rocks shattering inside volcanoes graymalkin n. (wolf-speak) a bad owl that dives for the Ember of Hoole. Great Ursa n. polar bears' Higher Being grog tree n. a tree where owls come to drink and socialize grot-ghot n. (Krakish) native Guanjho n. (Jouzhen) vastness gunden adj. (Krakish) good gwuil n. (Jouzhen) guest H hagsfiend n. surviving crowl with magical powers; now extinct hagsmire n. owl hell hail cusp n. a furrow in the air where hailstones can form hireclaw n. a lone owl that can be recruited for battle for the price of a good set of battle claws Hoolespyrrs n. swirling winds over the Sea of Hoolemere Hoolian n. the common language of the Southern Kingdoms hordo n. (Krakish) snake hordonphonk n. (Krakish) supremely beautiful snake H'ryth n. (Krakish/Jouzhen) the innermost part of the gizzard; in the Middle Kingdom, the H'ryth is the spiritual leader hukla, hukla exclamation (snake-speak) "Young owls will be young owls!" Hoole n. The name of the first owl, and of Hoole, the first king of Ga'Hoole - the foster son of Grank and son of H'rath and Siv. Meaning "first of a kind". I issen n. (Krakish) ice issen bhago n. (Krakish) pieces of special ice Glauxian Brothers inscribe things on issen clarren n. (Krakish) clear ice issen blauen n. (Krakish) blue ice, used to make goggles; can also refer to the goggles themselves issen vintygg n. (Krakish) deep ice J jing jang n. (Jouzhen) a furrow in the air where hailstones can form, same as Hoolian "hail cusp" Jouzhen n. the language of the Middle Kingdom, is most used by Blue Owls Jouzhenkyn n. (Jouzhen) Middle Kingdom; The sixth kingdom, located across the sea of vastness K kerplonken adj. (Krakish) all over; broken; useless Khyre n. (Krakish/Jouzhen) many faces; as in the "many faces of Glaux" krall n. (Krakish) pirate Krakish n. the ancient language of the Northern Kingdoms L Lapin n. rabbits' Higher Being lochinvyrr n. (Krakish) a code of honor between the hunter and the hunted, where the hunter locks eyes with prey in a form of respect. Long Night n. The longest night of the year Lupus n. wolves' Higher Being M mage n. an owl or other animal with magic powers magen n. good magic ''malcadh'' n. (wolf-speak) ''a deformed wolf pup taken away by an Obea and left to die; if it manages to survive and return, it becomes a gnaw wolf. Means 'cursed one'. milk berry ''n. a berry that grows on the great tree, harvested and made into different foods and drinks mishnacht v. (Krakish) understand moon blink v. to expose for long periods to the full shine of the moon, forcing owl's minds to become confused and incapable of making simple decisions; to destroy an owl's will and individual personality, making him or her perfectly obedient mooncalf n. the worst insult a commander can give to a lower-ranking soldier, meaning both idiot and coward moon scald v. a process similar to moon blinking, in which an owl is exposed to an enormous amount of light from the moon, which not only has the brainwashing effects of moon blinking, but can also wipe memories mu n. a very soft metal that blocks magnetic fields N Nachsun, Nynik, Nuftan exclamation (Krakish) "no, never, no way" Nacht Ga' n. a spell cast by the hagsfiends, that freezes the seeds of the Ga' in a gizzard so as to eliminate the powers of this one, and consequently the personality of the owl on which it is launched. nachtmagen n. the dark magic of the hagsfiends and vyrwolves nest-maid n. a blind snake that does household chores of some owl families, such as ridding the nest of vermin new v. (of the moon) to wax; to appear to grow larger in the sky Nimsy Night n. the festival held on the shortest night and longest day of the year Noh n. (Jouzhen) sea nooties n. flavorful nuts that grow on the Great Ga'Hoole Tree O owl stone event n. an event of great significance in the development of a young owl owlipoppen n. little owl dolls made from down and molted feathers P pheng adj. (Jouzhen) honored phonqua n. (Jouzhen) the sum of all of an owl's past actions; one can have either a good or a bad phonqua; similar to karma pyte n. a unit of measurement roughly equal to the wingspan of a Whiskered Screech Owl punkie night '' a celebration celebtrated by owls in the season of the Copper Rose Rain, similar to Halloween. Q qui dong ''n. (Jouzhen) kite R racdrops exclamation short for raccoon droppings; one of the worst curse words an owl can say riffle v. to ruffle one's feathers so as to accentuate the white spots (Spotted Owls only) ryb n. teacher S schneddenfyrr n. (Krakish) ''Nest composed of packed snow and moss, typical of the Northern Kingdoms. Although these are made even with snow, are warm and cozy. scroom ''n. ghost scroomsaw n. soul shatter v. to expose an owl to flecks under "certain conditions" that cause the owl to become massively disoriented and lose his or her sense of self; the gizzard becomes like a stone, and the owl loses the ability to sort out emotions, which can cause delusions Short Light n. in the Northern Kingdoms, the two days surrounding the longest night of the year, when the sun never rises any more than the tiniest bit above the horizon shred n. a colliering maneuver, to dart in and out of he edges of the fire silver rain n. ''the owls of Ga'Hoole's word for spring. skog ''n. (Krakish) a singer and storyteller for one of the Northern clans slink melf n. (wolf-speak) assassination mission slipgizzle n. spy sliptween n. a nest-maid snake and member of the harp guild at the Great Tree who leaps from one octave to another while playing the great grass harp smee hole n. a natural steam vent in the earth sprink v. and exclamation the worst curse word an owl can say spronk n. forbidden knowledge starsight n. the ability to see the future, and sometimes the present, in dreams using the stars, like ESP stresschen adv. (Krakish) originating from; hailing from strezhing adv. (Jouzhen) originating from; hailing from; same as Krakish "stresschen" T taiga n. (wolf-speak) teacher tap n. to be tapped is to be chosen for a specific chaw thronkenspeer n. threat display trufynkken adj. (Krakish) drunk turnfeather n. owl traitor turnpelt n. wolf traitor turnscale n. snake traitor tween time n. dusk; the time between the last drop of sun and the first shadows in the evening tweener n. the evening meal; the first food owls consume after waking twixt time n. dawn W wet pooper n. what nest-maid snakes and owls call the birds that do not yarp pellets white rain n. ''the owls of Ga'Hoole's word for Winter. wilf ''v. when an owl becomes frightened and his or her feathers lie flat, appearing smaller williwaw n. a sudden violent wind wind bong n. (Jouzhen) the last shriek of a mighty wind Y ya ni ni n. the feather of the H'ryth of the Middle Kingdom that sticks up from his head; it is said to help concentration and perception of zi fields Yarp v. to throw up; the act of yarping a pellet from the gizzard yarpie barpies n. owl diarrhea yeep adj. a term used by birds when, in a state of shock and/or fear, a bird loses its instinct to fly, its wings lock mid-flight, and it suddenly plummets to the ground or in the water, as in "going yeep". Fire blinking often causes owls to go yeep, as well as Twilight's battle cries. yeepish adj. the worst insult a commander can give to a lower-ranking soldier, meaning both idiot and coward yoicks adj. crazy; loony; out of one's mind Z zi field n. (Jouzhen) a field of energy surrounding every living being Zong Phong n. (Jouzhen) also called the River of Wind, the Zong Phong is the air current required to take to reach the Middle Kingdom Category:Browse Category:Owl Language